Cold Erastide
by tears-in-rain
Summary: Malloreon. Liselle seems to go through all corners of the world breaking men’s hearts. Here’s one of those men that you may not have noticed. Set in ‘King of the Murgos’
1. Chapter 1

_The only character I own is Dalva, and he's not very interesting. I'm not sure if anyone else saw this possible relationship, but I did. This story is a result of this though, obviously._

* * *

A rather unpleasant chill hung over Tol Honeth, turning the usually warm, white city into something that reminded his Excellency, Prince Khaldon, Ambassador of the Royal Court of Drasnia of a grave yard. The Tolnedrans were unused to such cold, even at this time of year, and their moods had turned as grim as the weather. Being a Drasnian, Khaldon was more tolerable of the cold. He had lived through more miserable winters, and this slight drop in temperature, though unbearable to a Tolnedran, was familiar and strangely homely to the Prince.

He did find, however, that the grim mood of his Tolnedran servants had become contagious and Khaldon thought it very distracting. He sat alone in his office, trying to focus on his work, but after reading the same line on the parchment before him for the sixth time, he gave up and turned his gaze to the window. Through the glass he could see the frosty front courtyard of his house, and beyond the gates the cold city of Tol Honeth stretched into itself like a maze, though the Imperial Compound stood out above the city.

A ghost of a smile touch Khaldon's face as he imagined the Emperor Varana trying to conduct his court when all his councilors were feeling even more distracted and miserable as Khaldon felt. It was perhaps unbecoming of him to take delight in other peoples misfortune, but that sardonic cheek that was so much a part of Drasnian nature took delight that there were other people out there that were suffering even more then he was.

Prince Khaldon was so fixed on the Imperial Compound and imagining the Emperor trying to endure his distracted court that he didn't notice the two people that were now waiting at his gate. After a few words with the guard, the pair was granted entrance.

It was the scraping sound of metal moving against metal and the clatter of horses' hooves that brought Khaldon back from his day dream. Getting to his feet and moving to the window, the Prince finally noticed his guests and the gates swung open to allow the pair to ride into the courtyard. One was a man that held himself in the way that identified him as one entrusted to protect his companion, who was wrapped and cowled in a heavy grey cloak. The cloaked rider was of a small and slight build and slid down from the chestnut mare with such fluid grace that there was no doubt that the rider was a woman.

The body guard did not dismount, but rather scanned the courtyard shrewdly before saying something to the woman. With a small nod, the woman replied with a small sweep of her had that Khaldon clearly recognized as a dismissal. With a nod and a murmur of farewell, the man turned his horse around and rode out of the courtyard.

Khaldon frowned in thought as he watched the woman be escorted into his house by one servant while several others rushed into to care for her mount and pack horses. He had no planned visitors, and why did the guards grant this woman entrance without even bring this to his attention first? And why did the body guard leave as soon as he arrived? Did he have another errand, or did he have such confidence to believe the woman was safe here?

Still thinking, Khaldon made his way back to his desk and then stared once again at the parchment though he didn't even try to read the words this time. Before too long, there was a knock at his door, and one of his servants enter at Khaldons command.

"Your Highness, her Ladyship, the Margravine Liselle of Baktor request an audience with you. Her Ladyship claims to have several instructions from Queen Porenn."

Satisfied with this information, Prince Khaldon nodded and once again got to his feet. "Send her in immediately."

The door opened again, and a very beautiful young woman entered his office. She had removed her cloak and looked positively regal in her rather plain traveling dress. Her honey coloured hair fell freely down her back and her eyes shone brightly. A slight smile was on her face, and her very presence seemed to lighten the room.

Things had changed since Khaldon had taken to living in Tol Honeth.

"Margravine Liselle," Khaldon bowed. "It's been too long since we last met."

"It certainly has, your Highness," Liselle curtsied. "I was just a little girl when you left Baktor."

"So I remember. But you have bloomed into a most beautiful young lady."

"Thank you," Liselle beamed, trying to hide a modest smile. "You haven't changed from what I remember."

"Careful, my lady, I may take that as an insult," Kheldon grinned, his pervious grim mood vanishing around such a radiant woman.

Suddenly, Liselle laughed, and the sound was more lifting than any instrument. Her eyes shone and a smile spread across her lips. Her dimples were exposed, lighting up the room and lifting Khaldon's heart. A strange feeling began to stir in his stomach, and his head became so light he suddenly felt giddy.

Remembering his manners, Khaldon quickly offered Liselle a seat and set for some tea. He felt slightly nervous as her soft brown eyes followed him around the room, and he shifted uncomfortably in his deep chair that was along side the window. Liselle sat opposite him in a similar chair, and gratefully accepted the tea delivered by Khaldon's servants.

"You have a lovely house, your Highness."

"Please, call me Khaldon, my lady."

"Then it's only fair that you call me by my name, Khaldon," Liselle told him sweetly.

"Of course, Liselle," Khaldon beamed back. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off her face. She had changed so much over the years. So as not to appear to be gaping at her, Khaldon quickly tried to clear his mind. "So what brings you to Tol Honeth?"

"I'm here to present you with several documents her Majesty feels you should look over, as well as delivering a few of my Uncle's instructions to our intelligence members."

"Are you working as a secretary of your uncle then?"

"No, I'm actually part of the service."

Khaldon's eyes widened at this news. "You're a _spy!_"

"That's the common name for it, yes."

"You?"

"You seem surprised."

"I am," he admitted. "It's just . . . well . . . I never thought of you like that. In that particular profession that is."

"I don't see why not. My whole family and everyone I love are in that particular profession. It seems only natural. Besides, I'm very good at it. I graduated at the top in my class."

"You're graduated from the academy already? Goodness me. How long have I been in Tolnedra?"

"Long enough not to notice a spy when she sits right in front of you."

Khaldon gave her a hard look but his eyes twinkled merrily. "Maybe you are a spy. You do seem to have that soaring self confidence and the illusion that the world revolves around your silly games that all spies need to have."

"Silly games?" Liselle repeated, her eyes also brimming in playful delight. "It's our national industry and you're insulting it? Some ambassador you are."

"I've been away from home too long perhaps, but the spy network never appealed to me. Tell me, what little name did they give you?"

"My silly little name, you mean?" Liselle bantered.

"Yes, that's the one."

"Velvet."

"Velvet. Very nice. You're my favorite material."

"Are you teasing me?"

"Of course not, your Ladyship. Although what is it about spies being named after materials? First my cousin Kheldar and now you."

"Well, Kheldar is as smooth as silk," Liselle told him, an odd tone in her voice.

"I never much cared for him," Khaldon confessed, trying to think of a way to change the subject. "Who was that man you were traveling with?"

"His name is Dalva, and he was assigned by my uncle to escort me safely to Tol Honeth. I told uncle that I would be fine on my own, but you know how family's are. I've asked him to go find someone I'm supposed to speak with, and then return here. May I ask if you'll be able to offer us accommodation until our business here is complete?"

"I would be delighted," Khaldon smiled, delighted at the idea of having this intriguing young woman in his company a little longer.

"Thank you ever so much," Liselle said, rewarding him with another one of her dimple filled smiles. "Now, if you will excuse me, I should like to get myself cleaned up. The road wasn't particularly enjoyable this time of year, and I wish to make myself presentable again."

"You look much more presentable then all the ladies of court," Khaldon told her fondly.

"Thank you, although I still think I need to get clean. It's a female thing. But I did bring you those documents I was asked to deliver to you."

"Ah, more work. I thank you from the bottom of my heart," Khaldon sighed, looking over the small stack of papers that were handed to him.

"I knew you'd appreciate them. I will see you later Khaldon," Liselle said, getting her to feet.

"I look forward to it," Kheldon told her honestly, also rising. He escorted her to the door and then barked an order or two to the servants. When he was certain that his two guests were going to be properly looked after, he reluctantly returned to his desk to begin pouring though the documents that were just sent to him. But once again, Prince Kheldon, Ambassador of the Royal Court of Drasnia, found himself distracted.

And it had nothing to do with the cold.

* * *

_TBC._


	2. Chapter 2

_The infatuation deepens, and murder's in the air._

* * *

Throughout the next few weeks, the temperature continued to drop, but it no longer affected Prince Khaldons' mood. He began to look forward to night fall more keenly with each passing day, for it was while they dinner that he was able to Liselle, or Velvet as he now referred to her as, about topics that didn't relate to their work. These conversations would often continue after they had both eaten and stretch on well into the night. Liselle's quick wit and sharp tongue could cut down his ego as quickly as a scythe through wheat, and he became more and more enthralled with her with each reduction.

Liselle seemed to shine like the sun in a city that was rapidly descending into the misery of a winter colder then most could recall, and Khaldon basked in her glow. Never before had he been so captivated by a woman so quickly, but there was something about this young woman that made his head light and his heart beat fast. She was younger than him, but he had known of bigger age gaps in couples before. Plus, Liselle was more mature then her years gave her credit for.

Her uncle trusted her, which was an immediate reflection of her wisdom and skill as both a spy and a woman. Liselle had spent her days slipping into the city with Dalva hovering after her as protection. Khaldon didn't know what she did, or who she spoke to, and he knew better then to ask. He may not have any interest in the Drasnian Spy Network, but he did know how the member liked to work. He was a Drasnian too, after all.

Liselle was like no spy he had ever met. True, she did had that towering self confidence and cheek that all spies had, something that had cause Khaldons dislike to most spies such as his cousin Kheldar, but for some reason that didn't bother him with Liselle. She was quick witted, and very sharp. It seemed like every time she'd open her mouth, she'd amaze him.

"Have you ever thought of going into politics?" he asked her one night after dinner.

"Not really. I tend it find I all rater stuffy," she told him sweetly.

"Harsh, my Lady," he said with feigned hurt.

"Present company excluded of course," she smiled, flashing him those dimples that always made his legs go weak.

"Thank you. And I must say I've always found spying to be rather overrated."

"Harsh, you Highness," Liselle mocked.

"Present company excluded of course," he repeated with a slight bow.

Liselle laughed that laugh of hers that was more intoxicating than ale. "You're a delightful old man!"

"Old!"

"You're older then me."

"A majority of people are."

"I suppose. But I guess I will one day be in the same position as you."

"That you will, my dear."

"Yes, but that's not for many years."

Khaldon laughed. "You know no matter how awful you are to me, I do enjoy your company. Have you ever thought of moving to Tolnedra?"

"Not really," she confessed. "I'm not all that interested in money. Sure, it's nice to have, but it's not all I need in this world."

"What do you need?"

"I don't know," Liselle giggled. "Um, let's see. Excitement. I'd be far too bored sitting around doing embroidery all day long. I enjoy the danger and thrill of the spy game."

"That's your Drasnian nature coming out."

"Maybe. Life too short to sit around discussing what someone with a crown might like, or fiddling with little pieces of metal. I want to live life. See the world. Lie to all types of people," she mused, and Khaldon chuckled. "But that's not all a person needs. They need family, or someone to love."

"Have you ever thought of getting married?" Khaldon asked as casually as he could. In truth, he had pondered the thought greatly over the last few days. He wasn't going to rush into anything without discussing it with Liselle, he wasn't that reckless. And even then he don't think he'd press the matter to heavily. All he had finalized on was the fact that, if he ever was going to get married, he'd want to marry someone as charming and entertaining as Liselle.

"Not really," Liselle told him, but there was something in her voice that indicated that she was lying. "If there ever was a man for me but, he'd have to be one of a kind."

Khaldon smiled, a faint flutter of hope rising in his chest. He was about to continue this conversation, when one of his servants came rushing into the room. The fact that he had entered without knocking caused Khaldon some annoyance, but with one look at his serving mans face, he knew whatever it was couldn't be delayed by etiquette.

"Your Highness. Your Ladyship," the man gasped. "You must come to the front courtyard immediately."

"What's wrong?" Liselle demanded, rising to her feet and heading for the door at a fast pace. Khaldon was a step behind her.

"There's a woman. She's been attacked," the man told them, hurrying down the corridor. "She dying, I'm afraid, and she hasn't got much time. But she said she needed to speak with you."

The chilly courtyard was lit mostly by moonlight, but the occasional torch belonging to the guards burned brightly. The gates had been swung open, and a small cluster men were gathered around someone lying on the ground. As Liselle and Khaldon made their way quickly over, they saw that Dalva bending down by the woman on the ground, his cloak covering her broken body. There was a horrible, dark trail of what could only be blood that stretched from the gate, into the night. The poor woman must have dragged herself all the way here.

Horrified, Liselle looked at the woman in Dalva's arms, and gasped.

"_Bethra!"_

Her long, dark hair was like shadows on the pale stones of the court yard and her slender, pale body was deadly white, yet a large part of that flawless skin was covering in a black liquid. In daylight, that liquid would have been its usual red colour, but the night had leeched it all way, leaving the beautiful courtesan looking horribly filthy. Her flimsy silk gown was ripped and torn, revealing stab wounds.

"What happened?" Khaldon demanded to his guards.

"She dragged herself to our gate," one replied. "She must have been returning home from an engagement."

"What kind of men would do this?" Khaldon hissed disgusted.

"Assassins," Bethra chocked over her pain.

"Please, don't speak," Liselle begged. "Save your strength."

"For what? I'm dying child," Bethra told her, her eyes clear and determined.

"We can heal you," Liselle told her, her youthful face hopeful. However, one look at Dalva said otherwise. And Bethra seemed to know this.

"Who did this to you?" Dalva demanded.

"I've gathered so much information over the years," Bethra muttered, her mind becoming slow and clouded. "So many people talk to me. So many."

"We need to get her inside," Liselle ordered.

"Wait a moment," Dalva snapped.

"I've swayed so many powerful men decisions. They really are foolish things," Bethra continued to babble.

"She can't stay out here. She'll die!" Liselle glared at her body guard.

"She's dying anyway. We need her to talk."

"I informed the Emperor of what I knew. I told Varana of the plot they had to kill his son. They must have known. They must have known," Bethra said softly.

"Who must have known?" Liselle asked her, but she got no reply.

Behtra the Courtesan had died on the cold stones of the courtyard.

_

* * *

__TBC. Next chapter, enter Silk and the others_


	3. Chapter 3

_A lot of this chapter come straight out of 'King of the Murgos' Chapter Four, so extra special credit must go to David Eddings for this one, and do any of you know how frustrating it is to type out something that's written is a book? It's so annoying, so appreciate this._

_

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright, Velvet?" Khaldon asked the following day as the pair made their way to see the Emperor Varana to inform him of the tragedy that had unfolded the previous night._

"I'm fine," Liselle smiled at him, but he didn't know how much truth was in that smile. He suddenly realized he had no idea what really went on inside her head. He was concerned for this young girl that he had become extremely fond of. Was she all smiles while suffering silently? And what if, he thought with dread, they way she was around him was just an act? He needed to know the truth.

"Prince Khaldon, a quavering voice suddenly called. Khaldon turned to see the very frail looking Lord Morin, the Imperial Chamberlain. Despite his age, the chamberlain was very alert. "How may I assist you?"

"We desire an audience with his Imperial Majesty, Lord Morin," Khaldon asked, bowing slightly.

"His Majesty is currently entertaining sever guest that arrived today," Morin informed. "Perhaps you shall be more fortunate in a few hours."

"I have information that is great urgency. I'm afraid it cannot wait."

"His Excellency has asked not to be disturbed."

"Please, my lord," Liselle begged, with an innocent little smile that completely trusting. "We would not ask if it was not of great importance. His Excellency would want this brought to his attention as soon as possible, I'm sure."

Morin regarded her for a moment before addressing Khaldon. "Prince Khaldon, who is this charming young lady?"

"May I introduce Her Ladyship, the Margravine Liselle of Baktor," Khaldon said as Liselle curtsied. "She is here on business for her uncle, Margravine Khendon."

"Ah yes. Drasina's spy network is universally admired by us all," Morin bowed. "And I'm certain that this information must be of importance. Please, wait here, I shall inform the Emperor."

And with that, the chamberlain turned and made his way to where the Emperor and his guests were, and Khaldon went back to studying Liselle.

"Please Khaldon, I'm fine," Liselle told him again, looking up at him with another of her dazzling smiles.

"I'm just looking out for you," he said, and his heart fluttered as she put her hand on his and beamed softly at him. He suddenly found it very heart to swallow.

When Morin returned and escorted them into the room, Khaldon was rather shocked at just who Emperor Varana's guest were. King Belgarion and his lovely wife were there, as were Lady Polgara and her husband Durnik, the Man with Two Lives. Belgarath was there of course, along with the strange boy Errand, who now went by the name Eriond, though Khaldon had no knowledge of this. There was a towering giant that Khaldon didn't recognize, and then there was the famous Prince Kheldar, the richest man in the world. Khaldon noticed with some satisfaction that his cousin looked particularly shabby.

"His Excellency, Prince Khaldon, Ambassador of the Royal Court of Drasnia and Her Ladyship, the Margravine Liselle, a – uh – " Morin suddenly faltered with his announcement.

"Spy, your Excellency," Liselle informed coolly and confidently.

"Is that an official designation, your Ladyship?"

"It saves a great deal of time, Excellency."

"My, how the world changes," Morin said with a sigh. "Should I introduce your Ladyship to the Emperor as an official spy?"

"I think he's gathered that already, Lord Morin," she grinned, reaching out to touch his hand. The old man bowed and exited, Liselle's eyes following him. She smiled softly. "What a dear old man."

"Well, hello, cousin," Kheldar greeted in a cheery voice that set Khaldon's teeth on edge. Why did he have to be related to such and infuriating individual. He didn't know how Belgarath and Belgarion could stand it.

"Cousin," Khaldon replied, trying to keep his irritation out of his voice.

The Emperor watched this exchange in some surprise. "Are you two somehow related?"

"Distantly, your Majesty," Kheldar answered. "Our mothers were second cousins – or was it third?"

"Fourth, I think," Khaldon corrected. And what a relief that was. He really didn't like his cousin. It was just that ego and the unquenchable desire to turn everything into a joke. "You're looking a bit seedy, old man. The last time I saw you, you were dripping in gold and jewels."

"I'm in disguise, cousin. You're not supposed to be able to recognize me."

"Ah," Khaldon said with a great air of understanding, trying as hard as he could to cut Khaldon down a bit while remaining civil. That was when he realized he had been acting in this childish manner in front of not only the Emperor, but King Belgarion, his queen, and the Ancient Belgarath, his daughter and his son-in-law. Suddenly embarrassed, Khaldon felt he needed to explain this to the Emperor. "Please excuse our banter, your Majesty. Kheldar here and I have loathed each other since childhood."

"It was hate at first sight. We absolutely detested each other," Kheldar grinned, and despite him self, Khaldon found himself smiling at the memories of their hatred that had been such an inconvenience to their families.

"When we were children, they used to hide our knives every time our families visited each other.

Kheldar was still grinning, but he turned his attention to Liselle. "What are you doing in Tol Honeth?"

"It's a secret," Liselle said playfully, and Khaldon felt he needed to put a stop to any games she might start up with his cousin.

"Velvet brought several dispatches from Boktor and certain instructions," Khaldon clarified. He noticed Liselle gave him a rather hard look. It seemed she wanted to keep this game going between her and Kheldar, and Khaldon felt slightly jealous.

Kheldar, of course, never saw this subtle exchange. For a man that was supposed to be extremely sharp, he did miss a lot.

"Velvet?" he repeated his cousins words.

"Silly, isn't it?" Liselle giggled a little too fondly for Khaldon's liking. "But then, I suppose they could have chosen a worse nickname for me."

"It's better than some that spring to mind."

"Be nice, Kheldar."

Khaldon frowned slightly at the two. They got along fairly well, and there seemed to be a level of affection between them. He just hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

"There was something you thought we ought to know, Prince Khaldon," Emperor Varana asked, bring Khaldon back to the business at hand. He could decipher what was going on between his cousin and Liselle later. Though he wished he could stop this before it was too late.

With a sigh, he faced the Emperor. "It saddens me to report that the courtesan Bethra has been murdered, your Majesty."

"_What?"_

The whole room plummeted into a state of shock. Varana's eyes were wide, as were several others in the room. There were a few with simply puzzled expressions, as they had no idea who this woman was, but Kheldar was suddenly pale and silent.

"She was set upon by assassins in a deserted street last night as she was returning from a business engagement," Khaldon told them. "She was left for dead, but she managed to drag herself to our gate, and she was able to pass on some information before she died."

"Who was responsible for it?" Kheldar demanded a slight catch in his voice. The little was very white, and his hands were trembling.

"We're still working on that, Kheldar. We have some suspicions, of course, but nothing concrete enough to take before a magistrate."

Emperor Varana rose to his feet. He also looked shaken. "There are some people who will need to know about this. Would you come with me, Prince Khaldon?"

"Of course, your Majesty."

"Please excuse us," Varana pardoned himself from his guests. "This matter needs my immediate attention."

And with that, the Emperor of Tolnedra left the room, and Khaldon followed. But he could not resist looking over his shoulder at Liselle, who remained behind. And he noticed with some amount of jealousy that Kheldar was moving in to speak with her further.

* * *

_TBC. All, jealousy. Well, everything comes out in the next chapter, so keep reading. _


	4. Chapter 4

_This is set at the Erastide ball thingy that they have while Silk's out butchering people. So one that light note, party up. _

* * *

Erastide was rather cold this year. So cold in fact that they even had snow, despite the fact that it never snows in Tolnedra. There were a great many parties being held all over the city and everyone was celebrating. Well, everyone except the Honeth family. Several of them had died, putting a damper on their spirits.

Prince Khaldon's spirits, however, could not have been higher as he made his way down the stairs at the Imperial grand ball to join the banquet. Liselle looked absolutely beautiful in brocade gown of lavender, and Khaldon felt a thrill of every envious look he got for being so fortunate to have such a ravishing lady on his arm. Naturally, both had to present themselves to their host, and Khaldon notice how uninterested King Belgarion looked. Liselle murmured something to the king with mocked sincerity, and then the pair moved on.

Khaldon escorted Liselle around the room, introducing her to several of Tolnedras most important individuals (or so they thought of themselves), never once leaving her side. Several young lords had expressed keen interest in getting to know her better, but Khaldon refused to allow the conversation to go anywhere past general small talk. Liselle had come to the ball with him, and he planned to have her leave with him at the end of the night.

"These people certainly seem very full of their own self importance, don't they?" Liselle giggled as the pair slowly strolled together, the soft music of the orchestra filling the air along with the small buzz of chatter and various people reinstating that it _never_ snows in Tolnedra.

"They certainly do," Khaldon agreed. "It's one of Tolnedra's failings. They'd probably he most advanced government in the world if they all stopped looking in the mirror to congratulate them selves."

Liselle laughed. "And yet you still live here amongst them."

"It's warmer than Drasnia."

"You're getting soft."

"If you stay here long enough, you'll soon be able willing to endure these people over freezing to death."

"Are you indicating that you wish me to leave?"

"Of course not!" Khaldon gasped, with exaggerated shock. "I'm simply saying you shouldn't jump to any ideas about people before you know the truth."

"And the truth would be . . ?"

"That Drasnia's cold."

"Some ambassador you are. You're supposed to be over flowing with patriotism."

"But can't I be warm while I do that? And honest?"

"No real Drasnian is honest," Liselle said with a giggle, and Khaldon couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"It hardly seems like Erastide without singing," a voice near by them said rather loud, and both turn to see it belonged to the Tolnedran Emperor. "Perhaps we might persuade one of these lovely ladies to grace us with a song or two."

It was a Borune lady of stout frame that was the first to 'grace' them with a song. Khaldon gritted his teeth slightly at the woman's poor excuse for entertainment, and even flinched noticeably after one particular out of tune note.

"She's horrible, isn't she?" Liselle comment matter-of-factly.

"At this rate I think I'll be able to stand an Erastide without singing," Khaldon noted, give a brief applause as the screeching woman ended her 'song'. The people around them returned to their conversation, and the orchestra began to play an old Arendish tune. It was so beautiful that it lulled the crowd into silence once again.

"An Erastide without singing?" Liselle said to Khaldon in little more then a whisper. "Well, we can't have the Ambassador of the Royal Court of Drasnia thinking such bleak thoughts."

And then, to Khaldon's surprise, Liselle lifted her head and the most amazing sound can from her mouth. He was in such awe, the he unconsciously step back away fro her in deep respect, and he found that everyone else surrounding her had done the same. Encircled by candlelight, Liselle shone as that heavenly voice touched every single person in that room. Khaldon felt his heart swell with profound affection for the girl.

Then Queen Ce'Nedra was there, but Khaldon could not take his eyes off Liselle. The two voices evoked more emotion and empathy then any instrument man could craft, and they soared, weaving in and out of one another so intoxicatingly that Khaldon felt his head go light.

What a marvelous young woman Liselle was.

A thunderous applause filled the room as the song came to its end, and Khaldon found himself among the one shouting for more.

"More! More!" he cried, clapping so hard his hands were beginning to sting.

Once again, the orchestra began to play, and once again, Liselle and Ce'Nedra began to sing in those sweet, heavenly voices. Only this time they were joined by a third. This voice was rich and smooth, but spoke of an unspeakable sorrow. Khaldon's eyes widened as Lady Polgara entered that small circle of candle light that encased the Rivan Queen and the Drasnian spy.

The world seemed to stop as the people of Tolnedra became completely enthralled in the sorrowful song. Then three beautiful women created a harmony was not familiar, but it touched every single person there. Khaldon felt his throat tighten, and he could see several of the guests weeping openly. Every Arendish musician had tears in there eyes, and even Ancient Belgarath seemed affected by the hauntingly beautiful song.

There was no sudden applause this time as the music faded away. For a few seconds, the ball was struck into an awed silence, as they felt a piece of forgotten past wash over them, and then vanish into the cold night air. But then Polgara moved, and the spell was broken. The applause was deafening.

It took Khaldon a few minutes to fight his way through the crowd to once again take Liselle's arm. She beamed a smile at him, looking very proud of her self. Wordlessly, Khaldon raised her hand and let his lips brush across her pale skin, his eyes glowing in unspeakable respect. Her smiled grew wider, and her dimples shone at him. Khaldon had never seen anything so breathtaking.

"Would you still be able to stand Erastide without any singing?" Liselle asked sweetly.

Khaldon smiled at her deeply. "If you were to be the entertainment, I would stay rapt from Erastide to Erastide, and all the day in between."

Liselle giggled, flushing slightly at his complement.

Before too long, the entertainment turned to dancing, and Khaldon lead Liselle around the dance floor, ignoring the eager young men who tried to cut in. He was completely enthralled with the young woman in his arms, and he had no intention of letting her leave them. Never before had he had a more enjoyable Erastide then in the company of this amazing little spy.

As one so came to an end and another began, Liselle suddenly gave a deep sigh.

"My goodness," she gasped, placing a delicate hand to her forehead. "All this dancing is awfully tiring. Oh my," she panted. "I think it's time for a drink, and maybe some fresh air."

"An excellent idea," Khaldon agreed. "Shall we?"

The pair both collected a drink and then managed to find a balcony that branched off from the ballroom and over looked the city below. None of the other party guests had made there way out there due to the cold, but it was nothing a pair of Drasnians couldn't handle. The two stood together, watching the snow fall lightly from the sky onto the city. But were unaware that somewhere out in that city, another Drasnian was currently hiding under a garbage heap. Instead, all they saw was the majestic city of Tolnedra.

"I can see why you like it here," Liselle said, wrapping her arms about her self. Khaldon moved in closer to her to try and keep her warm. "It's a very pretty place, really.

"It certainly is," Khaldon agreed, but he didn't look down at the city. Why would he want to when there was such a stunning woman by his very side?

"I'm going to miss it when I leave."

Khaldon suddenly felt the cold. "When you leave?"

Liselle nodded. "My business here is finished, and now I must move on to another part of the world. Such is the life of a spy I suppose."

"When will you go?"

"I think it's best if I leave tonight," Liselle told him, and he felt his heart stop. "I've been listening to the conversations that are going on inside, and it's probably best if me and my companions depart immediately."

"Dalva? Why? What's he done?"

"Dalva's no longer my companion. He'll be returning home for my uncle to find some use to. I, however, will be leaving in King Belgarions Company. My uncle wants me to keep an eye on your cousin."

"You can't go," Khaldon begged, taking her hands in his. "I've enjoyed your company so much. I can't stand the idea of you leaving me."

Liselle smiled. "That's very sweet, and I've enjoyed your company very much too. But I cannot stay. My business is no longer in Tolnedra. I have to move on."

"Please, don't go. Your uncle can send someone else to else watch Kheldar. I'm sure his actions aren't really that important to the intelligence network. Just please, don't leave me."

"Khaldon, I have to go. I – "

"Stay with me. Stay with me and I will give you everything you ever wanted. Everything you've ever needed. I'll find you excitement. It'll give you every comfort you wish for. And I'll give you love and a family. Just don't go," he pleaded.

Liselles eyes had gone very wide. It suddenly became very clear to her that Khaldon had taken then friendship she offered him much further than she intended. Why did men always do this to her? Why can't they just accept that just because she was being friendly with them and joked with them didn't mean she wanted to marry them? She had already found the man she wanted to marry, and yet he had not interest in her. Why didn't this charm work on him when it so clearly worked on every other man that she associated herself with?

"Khaldon, I'm sorry. I can't," she whispered, trying to get free from the Prince before her. The wrong Prince.

"Liselle, I've never felt this way before," Khaldon told her. "I can't take my eyes off you. You're always in my thoughts. I can see only you in my future. I . . . I love you."

Liselle froze, and Khaldon took this slight pause to capture her mouth with his. It was rather out of character for him, since he was never as reckless as most Drasnians, but he had dreamed about it for so long. And he was not disappointed.

Her lips, like her hair, was like honey, and she felt waves of pleasure rushing through his body, making his skin tingle and his legs go weak. His heart pounded in his chest, and once again he became light headed. But I didn't want to stop. He couldn't stop. He could have stayed like that for ever.

Except Liselle pushed him off of her, and held him firmly at arms length.

"Khaldon," she said firmly in a breathless voice. "I'm going to leave with King Belgarion, and nothing you try to offer me is going to change my mind."

"Velvet," Khaldon gasped, his heart breaking. "Liselle."

"It's just like you said; you shouldn't jump to any ideas about people before you know the truth," she told him. "And the truth is I don't love you. I'm in love with your cousin."

"Kheldar?" Khaldon spat. It _had _to be _him_. Why, oh why, did it have to be Kheldar?

"Yes. Now, if you excuse me, I have to make sure my bags have been brought up here so I can leave immediately," she said, removing her hands from him and moving back inside. She did however, pause in the doorway to look back at the Ambassador. "Goodbye, Khaldon."

And then she was gone.

* * *

_TBC. Oh, poor Khaldon. Oh well. Everyone loves Silk but him, so there's **got** to be something wrong with him._


	5. Epilogue

_Last chapter and it's only short._

* * *

The rain that had begun around midnight the night before drizzled down over Tol Honeth, once again turning the white city into something that reminded his Excellency, Prince Khaldon, Ambassador of the Royal Court of Drasnia of a grave yard.

He stood alone in his office, looking out his window as a mixture of rain and snow raced down the glass. His once frosty front courtyard of his house had become rather pathetic looking as brown sludge slowly melted away to join the small deluge already racing down the street to the drain. Beyond the gates the cold city of Tol Honeth stretched into itself like a maze, though the Imperial Compound stood out above the city, looking just as miserable as Khaldon felt.

Liselle had left with Kheldar and his company some time during the night, and Khaldon had found and new reason to hate his cousin. He didn't think he'd ever be able to find something that would enthrall the say Liselle did. Her smile, her laugh, her cheek. Everything about her was everything Khaldon ever wanted.

But he was not what she wanted.

Sighing deeply, Khaldon tried to distract himself with work, but one again, he found himself too distracted to concentrate. Whenever he tried to clear his mind that honey hair girl would enter his thought, and he found himself to miserable to focus.

And outside, it was cold.

**THE END**

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys. Go back and read chapter four from 'King of the Murgos' and you may see what I see. _


End file.
